yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalkin' Your Mom (feat. Wax)
Stalking your mom is the 13th Yourfavoritemartian video. It came out July 13th, 2011. Lyrics Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Haha, I've been stalkin' your mom For like two years straight. I'm way too shy to ask her out on a date. So I just wait in your neighbors' lawn With my camera ready and my camouflage on. And I know that I'll get plenty pics Once she leaves for work at exactly seven twenty-six. I follow her on my bike, but it's hopeless. Cause I'll never keep up with her Ford Focus. So I kidnapped her golder retriever. Wanted to return it just to please her But forgot to feed her. Taking care of a dog is hard. Gave it to her dead, said it got hit by a car. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Yo, I dressed up as a pizza delivery guy. Show up at the door and give her a pie. She says: (I didn't order nuttin' you geek.) (You've been giving me free pizza like once a week.) Oops, so I disguise my voice with a device So she don't know what my voice sounds like. So when I call like a telemarketer just to talk to her She don't think the pizza guy is stalkin' her Sometimes I stay in my bathroom for days Just looking at the scrapbooks I made. My life-size doll is almost there. I just need a couple more strands of hair. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Aw, thanks for coming over man, It's gonna be a fun night. (Yeah man, no problem, man.) (Hey check it out, I got the new World of Warcraft weapon pack, dawg.) Aw, I love World of War, Warcraft. (Yeah, yeah man) (Hey, what's this right here?) Oh, that's just my yearbook. (Your wha?!) (Dude, dude,) (This is, this is my mom!) (This is my mom in the shower!) (Dude what eh wha?) I'm just.. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom. Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Stalk stalk stalkin' stalkin' your mom Stalkin' your mom Trivia *This is YFMs first cover song. *This marks the second appearance (and last) of Wax. *Stalkin' Your Mom is the last song in the old animation, as 8-Bit World and Robot Bar Fight have more than one animation style used in them. Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs